1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing controlled use of sensitive information for wireless client devices of wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Writing in 1948, George Orwell envisioned a world where Big Brother exercises complete control over its citizens. Orwell's classic describes a world where Big Brother monitors the everyday conduct of its citizens through technologically advanced equipment. In today's technologically advanced society Big Brother is Big Business and Big Business wants information about consumers to improve the production, quality, marketing and distribution of their goods and services. Wireless client devices (e.g. cellular phones, pagers and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) represent one currently popular technologically advanced piece of equipment. Service providers that administer the networks that service these wireless client devices have a considerable amount of personal information about their subscribers. The known personal information can, for example, include identification information, credit information, contact information (i.e. what numbers you are calling) and location information gathered by the wireless client devices and the networks associated with the wireless client devices.
The subscribers through their subscriptions to the various wireless services have granted their permission for the service providers to be in possession of some of their personal information (e.g., name, account number, location). If the service providers release this information to third parties without the permission of the subscribers it might be viewed as an unauthorized and, perhaps, unlawful disclosure of private information of their subscribers.
One valuable piece of information in the possession of the wireless network service providers is subscriber location information. Location information for a wireless client device (e.g., cellular telephone, pager, personal digital assistant (PDA)) can often be obtained directly from the wireless client device or from the network servicing the wireless client device (e.g. GPS, Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA)). Location information has considerable value to businesses because it allows them to more efficiently deploy their products and services in a fashion that reduces operating costs and maximizes profits. This information represents an attractive untapped source of revenue for the wireless network service providers. One problem with tapping this source of revenue is that it raises privacy concerns with regard to the subscriber. Another problem is that service providers want to provide the location information but, in so doing, do not want to expose their confidential network topology information.
Location information can also be of considerable practical value to subscribers in a variety of situations. Emergency service providers (e.g., Police and EMT's) already use location information from wireless client device to locate callers in need of emergency assistance. Location information could also be of value to subscribers with less urgent concerns. For example, a subscriber with an incapacitated automobile in a remote location would be helped if the location information from his/her wireless client device (e.g., cell phone) could be passed on to an automobile towing service. A parent unsure of where to pick up his/her child could obtain location information from a wireless client device in the possession of the child.
Thus, there is a need for establishing ways to control the dissemination of private information, such as location information, of subscribers to wireless network services.